Retsu and Jan Wakiwaki
by rpgfan100
Summary: Jan catches Retsu having a bit of fun in his suit.


Retsu and Jan Wakiwaki

 **Author's Note: This went in a different direction then I intended it to. Not that I'm complaining or I'm disappointed mind you, I just wanted you guys to know that. I credit Yasei on AO3 for giving me this idea.**

Poking his head into the training area, Retsu released a sigh of relief. It was completely empty, just as he wanted it to be. Sneaking into the room with quiet, cat-like footsteps, Retsu places his bag on the floor before stopping in front of a full length mirror.

"Tagire! Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Retsu quietly said as light covered his body, outfitting him with his Gekiranger suit.

Pulling off his helmet and placing on a table on the other side of the room, Retsu can't help but blush as he looked over his spandex-clad body. Despite already doing this quite a few times now, he still can't help but feel more than a little embarrassed using his suit for something like this.

Getting into a fighting stand, he watched as the tight suit begins to hug certain parts of his body. Specifically, he watches as the tight suit begins to hug his crotch in such a way that his heart nearly skips a beat.

"How long have I looked this good in this suit?" Retsu wondered for at least the third time since he started doing this. He strikes another pose, this time one that gives him an extremely good view of his arms.

Chuckling to himself, he couldn't help but think back to around the first time he wore the Gekiranger suit. He was so amazed that something as tight as this suit actually made him feel more free then he felt own skin in sometimes. Heck, he's still surprised to this very day.

Retsu breaks his pose to rub one of the arms he spent so much time working on. The arms born from his Fantastic Technique. He couldn't help but marvel at the way his suit seemed to sculpt his figure. He found himself practically drooling by the time he reached his biceps.

He strikes another pose, one that once again gives him a clear view of his crotch. Thanks to his tight suit, there was no way for Retsu to hide the fact that he had an erection. Seeing his rock hard cock pressed tight against the Gekiranger Suit caused him to release a moan that he didn't know he was holding in. It seemed to echo through the dark room.

"Sugoi! You feel Nikiniki too!"

Suddenly, Retsu felt firm hands on either of his shoulders and a body press up against his. Releasing a gasp from his lips, Retsu watched with pure and utter horror as Jan poked his head over his shoulder, his trademark smile decorating his face.

"J-Jan?"

The boy nods, his smile growing brighter if at all possible "I didn't know you felt Nikiniki too!"

Jan felt Nikiniki? Taking a second to catch his breath, Retsu finally realized that Jan was wearing his Gekiranger suit just like he was. Jan also had a boner, just like he did. Seeing Retsu's eyes grow wide, Jan tilted his head as the blue ranger began to turn as red as Jan's suit.

"What's wrong?" Jan asked with a raised eyebrow "Retsu Shoishoi?"

Retsu shakes his head and, still not sure what to say, says the first thing that comes to mind "N-not exactly. Um, Jan, why are you wearing your suit right now?"

Jan smiles again "Because it makes me feel Nikiniki! That's why you're wearing your suit too right?"

So Retsu wasn't just hearing things. Jan feels the same way Retsu does about the Gekiranger suit. While the possibility of being caught had certainly passed through Retsu's mind, the thought of anyone else feeling the same way he did was probably the last possible scenario he imagined happening. Retsu had no idea how to respond to this.

Stretching out his arms, Jan lets out a cry far louder then Retsu would have liked. To his even greater surprise, Jan begins to rubs his still hard penis through the suit "Rubbing my Nikiniki like this makes me feel soooo Wakiwaki. Sugoi Wakiwaki."

Jan looks back at his friend and raises an eyebrow, pointing at his erection "Nikiniki?"

Retsu eyes go wide again as he does his best to cover his erection, looking away from his friend "I-I think I should be g-going now."

Retsu turns his back to Jan, doing his best to ignore the boy's curious glances. It isn't long however before the blue ranger finds himself on the floor, Jan on top of him.

"Retsu Ujauja?" the boy asks, his hands on Retsu's shoulders "No Ujauja! Jan friend!"

For a brief moment, Retsu saw a serious look in Jan's eyes. It wasn't long before he smiled again "Retsu and Jan Wakiwaki?"

Retsu looks at Jan for a moment before smiling and nodding, causing Jan's smile to grow even wider. Getting off of Retsu, Jan allows the blue ranger to get to his feet before stepping closer, causing their lips to collide.

Retsu wasn't sure what he expected Jan to do but he was certain it wasn't that. Put frankly, it was a terrible kiss. Lots of teeth, awkward tongue movement, and way too much force made for what should have been a very uncomfortable experience for both boys.

And yet, in that moment, that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to Retsu. With a simple action, Retsu was connected to Jan in a way that felt like something straight out of a strange, red and blue spandex fairytale. It was an electrifying experience.

Retsu brings his hands up to Jan's waist, tightening his grip on the other boy. Jan, in turn, moves his hands to once again rest on Retsu's shoulders, planting them firmly. They remain in this position until the need for air becomes too much and the boys are forced to part.

"Wakiwaki," Jan simply says with a smile. Retsu returns the smile before moving one of his hands down to touch Jan's erection. The boy lets out a cry of happiness in response, his firm grip on Retsu's shoulders tightening briefly before loosening.

Pushing Jan up against a wall, Retsu continues to rub Jan's penis through his suit. He can't see anything but there's little doubt in his mind that precum was beginning to leak from the other boy's erection. He could feel his own precum under his suit as well, even though he hadn't even touched himself yet.

"Wakiwaki, wakiwaki," Jan continued to cry as he wrapped one of his arms around Retsu's neck, his head thrown back in utter pleasure. Using his other hand, he began to roam Retsu's spandex-clad body. Retsu moaned in response, his cries almost as loud as Jan's.

Briefly rubbing his hand along Retsu's rib cage, Jan moves his hand down to touch Retsu's butt. Squeezing it gently, earning another moan from the boy, Jan moves his hand to touch Retsu's erection with his firm hands. Retsu responds by tightening his grip on Jan's penis, earning an extremely loud moan from both boys.

Wrapping both his strong arms around Retsu's waist, Jan pulled the boy as close as he possibly could to him. Their erections press up against each other, causing both boys to cry out in pleasure. Jan then begins to grind his penis against Retsu.

Wrapping his arms around Jan's waist, Retsu is unable to do anything more as the Unbreakable body continues to grind their erections together, pleasure unlike anything he's ever felt before continue to pulse through his body. He's at the end of his rope. Jan was as well.

Crying out as loud as they could, Retsu and Jan both orgasm at the same time. Retsu collapses into Jan's still firm grip as warm cum begins to decorate the inside of their suits. In a brief moment, Retsu finds himself leaning his on Jan's shoulder, both red ranger's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"T-that was…"

"Nikiniki!"

Retsu looks at Jan to see the boy smiling back at him. Returning the smile, Retsu nods "Nikiniki."

Laying his head back on Jan's shoulder, Retsu can't help but close his eyes as exhaustion begins to over take him. It isn't long before he's asleep in Jan's arms, the forest boy humming him a simple lullaby. As the two boys laid in the darkness, they failed to notice a figure poke his head around the corner.

"Maitaze," Gou quietly says to himself.

 **Author's Note: I like how this turned out. While it might escalated a bit quickly, I still really like it. They are teammates though so I think it works itself out. I especially like how Jan's speech turned out. I did my best to remain true to the show and I think I did a pretty good show. I actually found a dictionary online for Jan's speech, which was quite fortunate.**

 **I didn't expect to revisit the whole "Spandex Fetish" thing so soon but, well, sometimes things just happen. Funny thing is, my Gekiranger ship is actually GouxRetsu, as if I'd let something silly as 'being blood relatives' stop me from shipping a pairing, but, as I mentioned earlier, sometimes things just happen.**

 **I'm kind of surprised my final fic of the year is a Sentai fic though, given that I typically prefer Kamen Rider. I need to do something special for my first fanfic of the new year… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and, if you're reading this on New Year's Eve, happy New Years!**


End file.
